Sleeping Beauty, Waking Alone
by Emrysnyx
Summary: Poor Sleeping Beauty-- the world has changed in one hundred years, and now where does she belong? T for angst and stuff.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. I'm not getting paid, either.**

**Anyways, I'm not super sure about this (I hate the ending), but here you go.**

_As the evil fairy vanished, the last fairy, the Lilac fairy, ran forward. The Queen was sobbing, the King merely with horror. Baby Aurora, unawares, gazed at the ceiling and giggled at her nurse, whose face was twisted grotesquely with pain._

"_Fear not Milord, cry not Milady! For I cannot completely remove the spell, but I can change it!" And raising her fragrant wand, she tapped the child gently on the forehead, saying, "Princess Aurora shall not die. Instead, she will sleep for a hundred years until her Prince rescues her with a kiss, her body never aging."_

_It was not a happy fate, this curse, but much better than their child's death, and so the court exclaimed in joy…_

It was almost too late when the Prince found his sleeping love, his Princess Aurora. The last bands of gold were stretched thin across the sky as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a chaste kiss, quick and simple and sweet, on the very corner of her lips. And then she opened her eyes, blinking. Her eyes were bleary from so much sleep, but they were a clearer and more pure blue than anything the Prince had ever seen. He fell in love with her at the instant he first saw those eyes.

"You rescued me," She whispered in a voice still full of the fragments of a century's sleep.

He nodded, a faint pink creeping across his cheeks, smiling slightly. She fell in love with his smile and its owner then and there. Their love was sweet and simple and pure, like the wakening kiss, a love of gratitude and duty, of companionship and admiration.

They descended from the tallest, thinnest tower, and with each step she admired his courage and heart, and with each step he noticed her grace and beauty. Though he did notice that her dress was very outdated: the type of dress that his ancient grandmother would wear. But it did not really matter to him, because in his eyes, Aurora would be beautiful even wearing rags.

The main hall was still intact, though its magnificence was gone. The tapestries of her ancestors' accomplishments were faded and threadbare. Her father's throne was crumbling and dusty. The once-gleaming tiles were cracked. His horse, ever faithful, was waiting by the stairs. She climbed on behind him without looking back. After all, why should she?

And so the happy couple rode off into the sunset, back to the Prince's kingdom, where they were greeted with delight. Picture them as they rode into the courtyard: a strong, proud white horse carrying the returning prince, his head high, his armor sweaty and dirty but still gleaming. Behind him, a thin, pale girl with curls like the sunlight and a long, rather shabby red dress clung to him. Her lips, resembling rose petals, were curved into a little smile, while her crystalline blue eyes brimmed with tears of joy. Everyone applauded his bravery and doted on the lost Princess Aurora.

The King married them that very night and they stayed together, blissful, for weeks. Whenever the court saw one, they saw the other standing close by. And everyone was glad for them, because they got their happy ending.

But then the Prince had to journey away, to aid the army in the war. And the Princess was left alone. After all, she did not have any friends or family. Everyone endeavored to help her. Knights and noblemen came, to tell her of the war that had taken place, followed by a short famine, and the beginning of this war. Young ladies came, to tell her of the court gossip and current etiquette. Scholars came, to tell her of the laws that had been passed in the years she had missed.

And she smiled, and wrote history facts down, and tried to catch up. She wore the latest fashion, even though she didn't like it, and listened to only new music, and gossiped with all the other teenage girls. And then her dear Prince returned, and she was complete again. And for a little while, things were perfect.

But soon after the Prince, his father fell ill, and the Prince had to take more power, and he could not talk or dance or walk with her for so long. He had to take care of his country in wartime. Aurora would have to amuse herself.

The Prince recommended that she visit his ancient grandmother, who was almost one hundred. The Princess agreed, and found that this old woman, called the Elder Queen, was far more interesting than the young ladies with their petty gossip. The Elder Queen could tell her of all the things that happened shortly after the Princess fell asleep. She knew the people that Aurora had known, and this made all the difference.

But it did not gain the young Princess any popularity amongst those her age, for they did not understand. All they could do was wonder why the beloved young Princess would wish to spend all her time with "that old lunatic".

And then the King died, and everything changed once more. The Prince and Princess were now King William and Queen Aurora, and William's duties increased and he could see his beloved wife even less. The new Queen was a bit disappointed but Aurora did not really mind, for she had just discovered she was with child. She was terribly excited.

But the pregnancy and birth were difficult, and very nearly killed both Queen and child. However, Aurora was a loving mother, and she was determined to not have her child suffer like she did. The little prince was curseless and perfect, with hair like his mother's, but the Royal couple agreed to have no more children. It was far too dangerous, and besides, they were happy with just one wonderful child.

But even her child could not help Aurora. She began to feel very lonely, especially on the days when she did not see her prince or the Elder Queen. And these days were increasing, for her husband was consumed by matters of the state and old age was taking its toll on his grandmother. Aurora began to dislike the castle, with its new architecture and new layout. She began to resent the young women, who still had their world, who were not forced to sleep through the lives of everyone they knew. She began to hate history, for whenever she saw the books of the past she remembered. And memories are always painful for the sole survivor.

The court muttered, rather discontented.

"Why does the Queen seem so sad?"  
"She has everything, what is there to mourn?"  
"Why does she only laugh with that old grandmother? That old lady's completely insane!"

The King heard, and he went to speak to her.  
"What ails you, my love?" He asked, frowning with concern, but she only smiled, refusing to meet his eyes, and denied all.  
"No, no, nothing is wrong. I am feeling a bit ill, that is all. I am sure 'twill pass. Worry not, my dearest," He was reassured.

But nothing improved, and still the Queen wasted away. Thrice more the King came to her, inquiring, and thrice more she denied it. Finally he grew sick with worry, and demanded the truth.  
"Beloved, it has been so long since I have seen your jeweled blue eyes. Look at me with them, and tell me what ails you, for I know there is something. I can see how pale and thin you have become, why, the last time I saw you so, 'twas the day we met!"

Seeing that she had no choice, the Queen lifted her. And the King saw something in her eyes. For this was only the third time they had truly met eyes like this. But the first time, when she first opened them, it was hiding behind sleep. The second time was when they were married, and it had been hidden by bliss. But now, he saw the truth.

The fairy had promised to preserve the Princess's body during sleep, so that she would be as beautiful when she woke as when her finger touched the needle. But the fairy had not preserved the Princess's innocence and youth of heart. Aurora was as wise as her full one hundred and sixteen years. In her dreams, she had lived her life already. She had seen what could have, maybe would have happened had she not have been. She had lived a "what if", and now she was wise and lonely and wishing for another life.

She was one hundred and sixteen, and her world was dead.

The prince did not know what her dreams were. When she fell asleep, she first dreamed of her childhood the way it should have been, without a father who was a coward and a mother who resented her, without having to watch as the servants of the castle slowly fled in fear of the curse. Without been burdened with a million rules.

She dreamt that...

_Her mother was rich and spoiled, always demanding more until the subjects rebelled. Her mother was killed, but they spared her, who was rendered illegitimate. After all, she was just a dreamy seventeen-year-old, spoiled but good-hearted. The local seamstress took her in, and she grew accustomed to the common life. Her father remarried, and had new children._

_But she didn't really mind, because she fell in love with the tailor's son, a tall, ambitious boy who was aiming to become a knight. In those days, it was easier for the commonfolk to become knights, as long as they had a horse and armor and were strong and brave. They married when she was twenty, and had a little girl, Sarah, their little princess. The birth was easy and the next year she had twins, a boy and a girl, Marie and James. The family lived together in a cozy little house by the edge of town. _

_Then her husband became a knight, and they were given more land, and more money, and they lived in a bigger home. But Aurora kept it modest, because she knew the dangers of riches. After all, her own mother had been slain for it. But at least they had something. Indeed, they had enough that they were able to feed many of the villagers when the Harsh Famine struck. But the plague came next, deadly and choosing anyone. Many died, including Aurora's fourth child. She was twenty-five and heart broken. But the disease passed, and she still had three children and a husband to care for._

_Their last child was born two years after the plague, a boy named John. Only Sarah resembled her, with long golden curls and wide blue eyes. The rest had their father's brown hair and clever green eyes. The years passed happily, with her four laughing children and eventually a servant or two to help care for the house. When Sarah was fifteen, she was fell in love with a Duke from nearby, and they were married at once. It was an advantageous match for both, but also a marriage for love. Aurora was the most proud mother in the entire kingdom._

_Their good fortune continued for many years, and Aurora died at the age of fifty, which was quite old in her world, surrounded by her family and friends. And the cursed A__urora learnt of love and smiles and the happiness of life._

She dreamt that...

_On her sixteenth birthday there was a horrible fire in the village and castle. Few survived. Then there was a plague, spreading across the land without boundaries, killing many. Her father, the King, kn__ew this was the cause of an evil old Wi__tch, and he traveled to face her. But her powers were too strong, and he died there. And then another flood came with it. So the Princess set off to face the W__itch herself, for she was rash and young and determined to win._

_But she could not win, though neither could the Witch. Finally, the Witch made her a deal.  
"Princess," She croaked, "I know you are tired, Princess. Well, so am I. Make a deal, girl. Stay with me till I die, and I will send no more floods, nor famines nor fires nor plagues. I will let your kingdom be, Princess, if only you agree to stay with me till I perish at last!"  
And the Princess knew this was the only answer, and so she agreed. _

_The Witch cackled, and cut off the girl's hands, and tied her in a dark, dark room, where the Princess was forced to eat spiders. And her beautiful shining locks were cut off, and her clothes were torn until she wore rags. The Witch smeared ashes on her face. But the Princess said she did not mind, for after all, what was her suffering compared to those of the many people of the Kingdom. And the Witch was enraged, and sliced large gashes into the girl's legs and arms. The girl could not stop her tears, but she said she did not mind that her vision was clouded with tears, for one day she would see her people rejoice at their freedom from the evil Witch. The Witch was enfuriated, and stabbed the girls eyes and had her eyelids sewn shut. But Aurora simply said that no matter the Witch's tortures, Aurora was happy for she knew her people were at last free, she knew it in her heart. And the Witch screamed in anger, and stabbed her a thousand times. _

_And when the valiant Princess was dead, the witch cackled that she had broken her promise, and unleashed a hundred pains upon the kingdom. And so the dreaming Aurora learnt of blood and tears and the pain of life._

But the King did not know this. And even if he had, he would scarcely have understood. He did not have to live through the world thrice. He was still young. Still, he could sense that his wife was sorrowful. And so he asked her if there was any way for her to erase her pain. And she could think of only one thing.  
"I should like to go home, my beloved. I will only stay as long as I must, but I am being called home. I never looked back, you see, I never looked back when I left with you. Could I please return home, my brave King?" He was baffled, but he allowed her to go, though it pained him greatly.

It seemed to her, as she rode across the land, that traveling away from her Castle of Briars had taken but an hour, but that traveling towards it took far longer. But then she was there, gazing once again at the thick briar thickets and the lovely old stones. The path the Prince had made was still there, though it was far more narrow, and clumps of briar often protruded onto the path. She carefully passed through, cutting her fair skin only a few times. And then she home.

The great broad doors hung partially off of the hinges, and was splintered and stabbed with thorns. Carressing the wood lightly, she entered the grand hall, for castles were much smaller and simpler in those days. And this time she read the tapestries, carefully tracing over each face she knew. And she knew quite a few off them, for these were the adventures of her kin. And then she went to the throne, and sat upon it briefly. With her skirts she wiped the dust away. And she tried to fit every tile of the broken floor, fitting the shards back together like a puzzle. She went to each pile of bones- there were few, for many had fled in those last years, and closed the eyelids that had once been there.

And so Aurora went through every room, until there was only the tallest tower left. Unlike in the other rooms, she trod carefully here, wary of a lingering curse. Slowly she approached the majestic bed, and with a bitter little smile, she lay down. She slept there that night. The next morning, she returned downstairs, and freed her horse. Though the animal was loyal, it quickly fled, for it despised the cursed castle. And then she sat down on the throne.

The Prince went looking for her, months later. He was concerned that his beloved wife had not returned. All he found was an old-fashioned gown and a beautiful pile of bones.


End file.
